Hao
is player of Sword Art Online and New ALfheim Online. He is the final antagonist in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades, Sword Art Online: Blade Master, and one of the principal antagonists in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He was the former the second in command and later the leader of Guardians of Darkness. After SAO was cleared, he became a New ALO player and became the leader of his own guild, The Supreme Legion. Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online He has jet black flame-like hair and golden eyes. He uses a long black overcoat with gold details and matching pants and boots, as well as a red undershirt and red fingerless gloves. His belt has the symbol of what would be his armor's crown, and later the symbol of his guild. After obtaining Skeith his left eye affected on the user is the appearance of the left eye of the user, which always glows and leaves a visible color trail in the air over the eye while Skeith is in use. Hao's color was dark orange, matching his golden eyes. After this, and obtaining Supreme Weapon, he began to use his other sword, Medorach, slung over his back, with the handle at the left side of his head. In Sword Art Online: Blade Master, his appearance is slightly different. Hao's hair reaches his eyebrows and is straight and neat. He wears a white shirt over a black overcoat with yellow trimmings and sharp edges. He also spots black pants and boots of the same color with yellow trimmings. His belt is dark grey and the buckle is the insignia of The Supreme Legion. ALfheim Online Avatar The Supreme King's avatar does not differ from his SAO avatar, and therefore, it matches his real-life appearance. He is a shadowed figure dressed in an armor named Incursio. Personality Hao displays a keen, intelligent, power-hungry attitude, capable of doing anything achieving the task of becoming the King of Aincrad at any cost. He is extremely confident, bordering on arrogance, and selfish. To an extent, he displays a god complex, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only person worthy of the title of King of ALO, even superior to the Aesirs, the Gods of ALO. He has a polite, yet strong, way of speaking, often using elegant words. He occasionally mocks people by calling them "mongrel", "wretch", "fool", "weakling" among many other insults. However, he rarely swears. Hao lacks a belief in freedom, stating that it is the reason why humans never find peace and that freedom is the biggest lie in human history. He states that to find peace, they must banish freedom and chaos by any means possible (even immoral means), to replace it with control and lack of free will. He displayed this ideology both during SAO and ALO. He first wanted to force all the remaining players to join a single guild so that he could assume the position of GM, and then lead the players in the clearing all the floors in Aincrad. On ALO, he wants to create an everlasting Kingdom and make sure no other tragedy, like SAO, happens within ALO. In his own mind, Hao is not driven by a selfish desire for power, but rather, a selfless one. Hao sees himself as a righteous soul who is doing whatever it takes to save as many people as he can and sees those who stand against him as naive or foolish. He sees every cruel act he commits as "necessary evil" and displays cold and ruthless pragmatism at the time of dealing with problems, stating that sometimes the unpleasant thing is a necessary thing. He is a firm believer that the "the end justifies the means". Despite being capable of cruelty, Hao does not derive any sort of pleasure from the brutal actions he commits or he orders his men to commit. Surprisingly, Hao has a sense of honor and morality. He can also show respect and even admiration, to enemies that manage to somehow impress him, such as Kirito, Galant, Jack, Yamato, Ishi and General Eugene. This respects leads him to not underestimate what they are capable of. He is able to see that forcing his will on to others will generate some sort of resistance, which is why he tries not to see his "necessary" actions as something strictly personal. That being said, when somebody becomes stubbornly annoying to the point of constantly frustrating Hao's plans, Hao will take notable enjoyment in the destruction of his enemies. Despite being capable of killing people to achieve his goals, Hao holds a deep hatred for those players who kill for fun or sport, such as members of Laughing Coffin. He thinks that, if somebody is willing to kill somebody else, he first needs a proper reason to do so. His pragmatism makes him see death as a necessity, and he would prefer not killing if possible. Nevertheless, he can make an alliance with a notorious player killer, such as his cousin, Mordread, if he sees this as a potential benefit. He is also a keen strategist, he is very calculative and holds great intelligence, reasons why he first became the second in command in the Guardians of Darkness, and later, the leader of the most powerful guild in ALO. Hao is also a master obscuring all that he does, shrouding his moves in deception, making him very unpredictable. He is able to easily distance himself from conflict but at the same time being dangerously close to it. He can to quietly manipulate others into doing things for him. His intelligence alone makes him a dangerous enemy. He has great patience and waits for the exact and perfect moment to make his moves. However, even he has a limit to his patience and courteousness and can show sudden bursts of impulsiveness and violence when angered enough. Naming himself the "King of Blades", he believes that every great weapon or treasure of the world belongs to him, a reason one of his goals is to obtain Excaliber, the strongest sword in the ALO-SAO universe. Hao has a softer and caring side, which he only shows to people close to him. He holds great love for his younger brother, Markus, even though he does not generally show it and is very harsh on Markus' impulsive and spoiled nature. He wants him to earn respect by his own, rather than just get it from their sibling bond. He is also very tender with Freya, his personal attendant and secret lover. He also has a remarkable friendship with his best general, Zar. Hao's greatest weakness, however, is his oblivious nature to the conflicts of those closest to him, which has resulted in several damages within the effort of the army. Background Hao's parents died sometime when he was young under unknown circumstances. They were then adopted by his abusive uncle, who mistreated, beat and made suffer both him and his smaller brother. This mistreatment suffered made Hao the person he is in the game. Sometime later, Hao escaped alongside his younger brother. They came back once they found out his uncle had died. He acquired the game SAO and was trapped alongside the other 10000 players. Among them, was also his cousin, Mordread. After several months, Hao became a member of the Guardians of Darkness and quickly ascended to the position of second-in-command. Hao's ultimate goal in SAO was to force all players to join a single guild and lead all the players remaining out of the game or/and defeat the Game Master (this was never properly explained in SAO: Clashing Blades). He sought the power of the glitch Skeith to achieve such goal. Once SAO was cleared, Hao was trapped alongside other 300 players in ALO. He was eventually released from that game as well. After New ALO came out, he joined the game and decide to finish what he started, forming his own guild "The Supreme Legion". The guild quickly raised, and with strategic leadership and organization, the legions conquered most of the floors arriving at the 50th floor of New Aincrad in August 2026. Hao is the current de facto King of Aincrad, seeking to win the Great Aincrad War, get to floor 100 and complete conquering the castle. Hao's ultimate goal in ALO is to create a kingdom strong enough so that no other tragedy like SAO ever happens again. Relationships Abilities Hao is an unmatched swordsman. His sword abilities make him the second best warrior of the Guardian of Darkness, only bested by his leader Kamui. After obtaining his unique skill, Supreme Weapon, Hao's level of power increases drastically, easily matches the strongest players of SAO. He can shoot weapons out of nothing, has (presumably) unlimited weapons inside his storage. By the time he joined New ALO, he can skillfully wield any type of weapon. He is skilled either with one or two: swords, spears, daggers, hammers, maces, axes, scythes, shields, halberds, etc... Even when he knows how to fight with numerous types of weapons, Hao prefers to dual wielding swords, achieving a level of power that is not matched easily. Still, Hao rarely fights in close quarters, preferring standing with his arms crossed while his weapons rain down upon his enemies. He only fights in close combat with players he deems worthy of facing or who have earned his respect or when he is left without any other choice. Hao's sheer amount of power does not come from his number of weapons alone, but also from the Unique Skills that his weapons posses. For instance, he owns a trident that electrifies anything it clashes against, a spear that pierces through armor and another which deals unhealable wounds. Among his strongest weapons are: Gungnir, a spear which always hits its target, and chains meant to hold his opponent. His most powerful weapon is Blutgang, a weapon capable of absorbing incredible amounts of magical energy and, once he swings it, a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition is launched towards his enemy. Hao holds incredible pride on this weapon, and won't use it against those he deems "unworthy". Hao can also absorb weapons from defeated players, to add it to his "treasures". He regularly trains with his men. While doing this, he uses heavy swords, trying to improve even further his speed. He is also capable of facing several opponents at once, depending on their skill and power. Hao is able to move fast and agile with his armor, almost as if he was not wearing any armor at all. While he held Skeith, as he Hao contained it within an amulet instead of within himself, he cannot unlock its full power. Still, Hao prefers this, since he considers that losing his sanity is a huge cost. Even still, he is capable of using Skeith with some restrictions. Tactical Ability Hao is also a skilled, intelligent and highly cunning tactician who, unlike his officers and high-ranking soldiers, does not adhere to typical tactics and traditions, making a more flexible strategist. And he does not underestimate his opponents at all, neither he overestimates himself. His tactics are a mirror reflection of the strategies used by lords of war of actual history, though he relies mostly on the Roman Republic/Empire. He is such a strong tactician that he managed to orchestrate the entire war between Pendragon Court and The Guardians of Darkness without being caught, and successfully tricked Ishi into killing Kamui and taking leadership of The Guardians of Darkness while leaving both Ishi and Pendragon Court to be killed, stealing Skeith directly from Ishi and containing it within an amulet. The combination of bold unpredictable strategy and his skill with weapons make Hao a fearsome opponent. One no one would wish to face upon the field of battle. Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' N/A Main Equipment *Dainsleif (One Handed Straight Sword) *Soul Amulet (The Chronicler stolen item) *Incursio (Armor) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Medorach (One Handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Svalin (One Handed Shield) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halberd) *Secace (One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan (Katana) *Durendal (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe (One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg (One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra (One/two Handed Trident) *Unknown quantity of weapons Skills New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 20000 *'MP:' None Main Equipment *Blutgang (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Dainsleif (One Handed Straight Sword - Given to his second-in-command, Markus) *Medorach (One Handed Straight Sword) *Incursio (Armor) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Svalin (One Handed Shield) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halberd - Given to Thanos, then recovered) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword - Given to third in command, Zar) *Secace (One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan (Katana) *Durendal (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe (One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg (One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra (One/two Handed Trident) *Demonic Sword Gram (Two-handed Straight Sword) *Jun's Greatsword (Two-Handed Straight Sword) *Unknown quantity of weapons Skills Gallery Notable Achievements SAO *Obtaining Skieth, alongside his unique skill. *The first player who did not lose his sanity because of Skeith. *The leader of the Guardians of Darkness, after Kamui's death. New ALO *Owner of the Sacred Sword, Blutgang. *The leader of the strongest guild in ALO. Music Theme Trivia *Hao is based on Marcus Crassus, The Supreme King, Gilgamesh and Frank Underwood. **Both voice actors of Hao, are the ones of The Supreme King (Kenn) and Gilgamesh (Tomokazu Seki). *Etymology: **Hao (覇王) in japanese means Overlord. **The kanjis of Kiryuuin (鬼龍院) translate to "Demon", "Dragon" and "Palace" respectively. **Hiro (広) means wide or broad. *Hao's race in New ALO is a No-Race so that he does not use magic. The creator thought that Supreme Weapon was an already too powerful ability and that giving him magic skills would be unnecessary. *Hao is rather fond of wine, specially of a type of wine found in ALO named "Undine Wine". Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Unique Skill User Category:Members of the Guardians of Darkness Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Character Category:Prisoner in ALO Category:Player Killer Category:Generals of TSL